Second Chances don't come Often
by TheGuardian23
Summary: Sometimes just having one bizarre life isn't enough. Sometimes you got to have two.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so umm go me. I don't mind criticism but please give constructive criticism, I do want to get better. Anyway, this is somewhat as a crossover and as the Halo part will take a backseat for a little while. Updates will come as fast as I can write, check grammar, write, and check grammar again. Onto the story then, oh and for legal reasons, I don't own anything; Destiny and Halo are owned by 343 Studious and Bungie.**

 **Italics- Is someone thinking. Example** _"Shit." Someone thought_

"Alright men, we have a simple recon and sweep mission," said Spartan 474 sitting down inside the Pelican, holding his helmet to his side, while every else had their helmets on. Spartan 474 had ghost white skin, with short jet black hair, dark blues eyes that seemed to analyze anything in its path and find it's weakness. "We're going to land about 5 miles east of our target destination. Spartan S9694 and S7352 You`ll stay with the Pelican to guard it. Spartan A303 and Spartan B212 you're with me, we're going to scout the Perimeter around the crater Tycho."

A sound chorus of "Sir Yes Sir!" Rang through the Pelican. The pilot then called out from the cockpit.

"Five minute till touch down boys."

"You heard the lady." said Spartan B292. "Time to get your asses in gear!" With that final checks on grenades and ammo were being made.

"Hey Lt." said Spartan 9694 as he checked his SRS99C-S2 AMB Magazines. "Why is High Command making us wear old ODST amour and not our Spartan armor?"

"Because." started Spartan B292 as he stopped checking his ammo and looked at the Spartan sitting across from him. "If the mission goes sour and we're on the moon any government in the world could pick it up and try to reverse engineer the armor and make their own versions."

"Oh, come on Lt, nothin bad is going to happen to us. We're unstoppable." Spartan A303 arrogantly said as he lightly punched Spartan's 9694 let arm. "Besides, we could get a retrieval team before any government space team could get here."

"It doesn't matter, we have a mission that needs to be completed."

"But still." replied Spartan A303.

"Thirty seconds till touch down!" yelled the pilot. The pelican began to slow down and slowly landed vertically on the moon's surface. When the door started opened to, the Spartan team pointed their weapons at the door, just in case there were any hostiles outside ready to ambush them. When the door was fully opened, everyone got out of the Pelican in a quick and quiet manner. Spartan 9694 took the ladder to the top of the Pelican, while Spartan 7352 took to patrolling the sides of the Pelican.

Before Spartan B292 left the Pelican, he touched Spartan's 7352's left shoulder. "If we aren't back in Five hours, check in with us. If no one responds assume the worse and leave."

"Yes sir." replied Spartan 7352 as he nodded. With that Spartan B292, A303, and B212 headed East towards Tycho Crater.

"So, boss, what are we looking for?" asked Spartan B212 through the helmet coms.

"I was only told that enemies might be digging around here." replied Spartan B292 as he continued looking forward.

"For what?"

"Prototypes of satellites."

"Why would Command crashed the satellites on the moon in a crater?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care." With that the scouting party was silent for the rest of the trip. When they got to the crater, the only thing the party saw was a graveyard of broken metal and wires. Spartan 666 sighed _"It's going to take us hours to search this whole thing."_ He said to himself.

"Alright guys go to your locations and we'll meet up in the middle." Spartan B292 said to the group in a commanding voice.

"Roger." said Spartan A303.

"Understood." said B212, and with that Spartan B212 went left inside the crater, while Spartan A303 went the opposite way, while Spartan 666 went straight down into the crater. After a few minutes of searching Spartan B292's radar showed a red dot then it disappeared, then another one appeared and disappeared. This happened for about five minutes, with Spartan B292 going to the location of the dot that just appeared.

"Hey guys." said Spartan B292 over the coms while walking over to the last dot's location. "I've been getting some enemy hostiles on my radar do you have anything on your side?"

"Yeah, I have. But I haven't seen any hostiles, it's kind of weird," replied Spartan B212. "You would think that you would see someone with all this movement." Then Spartan 7352 came on the coms in a panicky voice.

"Lt we're being ambushed, repeat we are being-" Then Spartan 7352 Service Tag vanished. There was an explosion and Spartan 9694 and the Pilot's Service Tag also vanished. Spartan B292 raised the surviving members of his team on the com as fast as he could.

"Guys find cover we are being-" Spartan B292 never finished his sentence as two shots went through his stomach. The last thing he saw was his blood floating in space.


	2. Chapter 2

**I`m back, so anyway I made changes to Chapter 1. Disclaimer: I don't know anything. Destiny and Halo are owned by Bungie and 343.**

 **Italics- Is someone thinking. Example "** _Shit." Someone thought_

It was many, many years after the death of Spartan B292 and his team. In that timespan, Humanity experience an age of prosperity, and an increase in the wealth of knowledge, but Humanity was attacked and put on the verge of extinction, the age of prosperity had ended. After many years humanity slowly started to pick it's self-up again. This is where our hero's story starts.

A Ghost with a white shell, was floating through space near the moon. The Ghost at the time was looking for someone. Someone who could harness the Traveler's light and use it for the good of mankind. "

"No." It said as he scanned a corpse of a person, that was missing most of it's body parts. "No not her," he then went a few miles to the next corpse. "Not him either." After traveling a few miles. the Ghost stopped at the edge of a random moon. The white object felt a pull, stronger than usual. The Ghost went down to the crater and started to look around at the debris everywhere. "I can't find anything in here," said the Ghost as he looked around. After a few minutes, later the Ghost found what or rather who he was looking for "Ah, ha found him!" Said the Ghost happily as he scanned the corpse and then…

Spartan B292 felt a sharp pain. _"Where am I?"_ he thought. Then a white floating object from the corner of his eye, floated in front of him.

"Hi." It said in a robotic voice as he floated up and down. "I know it can be a little discomfiting, when you're brought back. But don't worry it's only temporally."

"What are you?" asked Spartan B292 who was still dazed.

"I'm a Ghost, well your Ghost." Said the floating object now identified as a Ghost, "And you are?

"I'm Michael and what's a Ghost?" The Spartan said automaticity, as he got up from the ground.

"Good," said the Ghost. "Most Guardians can't remember their name, when they're first revived. Now a Ghost is a piece of a traveler designed to help humanity."

"First of what do you mean about being revived, and second what is the Traveler?" asked Michael.

"You were dead of course, and with the ability inside of me, I can revive dead people who are worthy of being brought back." Said the Ghost in a calm matter.

"Now the Traveler is…" The Ghost paused for a few seconds. "You don't know what the Traveler is?" Asked the Ghost as he quickly floated towards Michael's face.

"Um didn't you just say, some Guardians don't remember their names." Said Michael as he waved his arms in front of his face defensively.

"I know, but every Guardian has a least some knowledge of the Golden age." Said the Ghost, who was still close to Michael's face. Michael was about to speak up but the Ghost stopped him. "Let me guess you don't know what the Golden age is?" Michael nodded, the Ghost took a deep breath "We'll get this sorted out once we get back to the tower." The Ghosts said as he started to look around. "Now how about we find a ship and get out of here."

"Speaking of which," replied Michael as he looked around to see the ground colored gray and craters pocketing the ground. "Where are we?"

"We're on the moon." Said the Ghost in a casual manner.

"What!" yelled Michael. "How did I get on the moon?"

"I don't know!" said the Ghost in a defensive tone. "But my best guess is that you were on the moon when the Great Collapse happened, and you died here."

"What's the Great the Collapse?" Asked Michael.

"Wait you don't know?" Said the startled Ghost.

"Then why the hell do you think I'm asking you, and didn't we just establish that I don't know anything!" Said an irritated Michael.

"I don't… Never mind, I`ll get everything explained to you when we get back to the Tower." replied an equally irritated Ghost. "Now," he continued. "We need to find a way off the moon. I found a shipyard five miles north from here. That's where we should check first."

"Alright," said Michael. "But didn't you say earlier that everything would get explained to me earlier?"

"I… never mind, let's just get to the shipyard and off this rock." Said a defeated Ghost. Michael started to walk out of the crater and then stopped.

"Um Which way is north?"

"I`ll mark the direction on your HUD. Let's just hurry up and get out of here!" Said the Ghost in an anxious tone.

"Why should I hurry, will I run out of oxygen?" Asked a now scared Michael.

"No, but the Hive might come and seek you out."

"What's the Hive?" Questioned Michael

"One of the many races of the darkness, that are hell bent on destroying the Traveler."

Michael only nodded, he was about to respond, but stopped himself before could open his mouth. He didn't want another spiel about not knowing something, and he was afraid the Ghost would die of a heart attack or whatever a Ghost could die of. Michael then started to head to the shipyard, and it was 30 minutes of complete bliss silence, but the Ghost ruined it.

"Why don't you go faster!" Said the Ghost in a frantic tone. "By the time, we get there, the Hive will be all over us."

"Because," responded Michael. "If I ran five miles and this Hive was all over us, then I won't have enough energy to fight them."

"Good point, you must have been military, in your past life." Mussed the Ghost. Michael stopped walking and looked at the Ghost, who was to the left of him.

"Yeah but-" Started Michael but stopped, when he heard a high-pitched screech came from the left of him "What was that?" asked Michael?

"A Hive wizard, she's most likely summoning her allies to come and kill us." nervously replied the Ghost.

"How far are we from the shipyard?"

"About 3 miles."

"Got it." Said Michael as he took off in a sprint.

"What are you doing?" Frantically asked the Ghost.

"Putting as much distance from the Hive Wizard thing as much as possible."

"What happened to walking?" The Ghost asked.

"For one, I've been spotted there's no point and trying to fight multiple people without a weapon. Two it's going to take a while for the allies to get to where the Wizard is, so the farther away I am the longer it will take for them to find me." Replied Michael as he sprinted in the direction of the shipyard.

"I hope your right." Muttered the Ghost, as he disappeared into Michael's armor.

After running for 18 minutes, Michael finally reached the Shipyard. Well calling it a shipyard would be grateful, it was more like a ship junkyard. "So, what ship are we looking for?" Asked Michael as he walked into the junkyard.

"One that has a warp drive, or has the ability to have a warp drive installed in it." Said the Ghost, as Michael began to look around the junkyard.

"That's going to take forever. Besides I don't know anything about these ships" Michael replied as he inspected a piece of metal with the name UNSC on it.

"Hold out your hand." Instructed the Ghost. Michael dropped the piece of metal and did as he was instructed and the Ghost appeared. "Now get me close to a ship." Michael walked around until he found a ship in semi-decent shape. The Ghost, floated off Michael's hand and started to scan the ship, while it's body parts started to spin and twirl. After about thirty seconds, the Ghost turned to face Michael to give the report. "The ship is barely flyable, the life-support is okay it should be fine for how long we're going to be in the air for. The only thing we need is a warp drive."

"And where do I find the warp drive?" Replied Michael as he started to walk around the junkyard looking for the warp drive.

"Probably in the junk piles, or the broken ships." Said the Ghost while moving its body from the piles of junk to the broken ship, to get the point across.

"So, we're looking for a needle in a haystack." Responded Michael while looking around the piles of ship parts.

"Pretty much, you should start looking. The Hive could find us at any moment." Said the Ghost. Michael began to look around the junk yard, and after thirty minutes of searching Michael only found ship wings and some seats.

"So," said Michael as he continued to search for the warp drive. "If I can't find the warp drive what are we going to do?"

"We would have to wait for a guardian or a team of guardians to find us." Said the floating Ghost.

"How long will that take?" Questioned Michael as he stopped looking for the warp drive, and looked at the floating Ghost to the left of him.

The Ghost sighed "I don't know, it's been years since Guardians were allowed on the moon."

"Wonderful," Michael sarcastically said to his Ghost. After a few seconds of thinking, Michael spoke again. "Would they respond to a distress signal?"

"Maybe we would have to get on the Guardian's radio channel. Why are you asking, do you know how to make one out of space ship parts?" Asked the Ghost in a hopeful tone as he floated up and down.

"No, I don't." Replied Michael and the Ghost deflated more than usual. "But I`m guessing that you`ll be able to find a station, the same way you found this junkyard." The Ghost bobbed up and down for a few seconds and then he spoke up.

"There's a station called, Archer Line, about three miles east from here, marking it on your HUD." Michael started to head to the marker. Then a high pitch scream came from his right, Michael turned to the direction of the sound and saw a bunch of white skeleton creatures running at him. "We better run!" Said the Ghost from inside his armor.

"No, I`m just going to stand here and let them kill me!" Michael said Sarcastically as he began to take off running in the direction of the station. After running for three miles, Michael finally came across the station. "Finally," thought Michael. "Ghost, how do I get in?" The Ghost appeared out of Michael's armor and floated above his left shoulder.

"Just get me near a door, and let me do the rest." Michael walked towards the door, and the Ghost floated from Michael's shoulder to the door, went towards the door panel and began shooting lasers at it. "It will be a few seconds." Said the Ghost, in-between laser shoots, as it's back parts turned 90 degrees' counter-clockwise.

"We might not have a few seconds!" Shouted Michael, while he looked over his shoulder, to see the mini army chasing after him.

"Just hold on." Yelled the Ghost as he continued to unlock the station's door. One of the weird white creature got closed, and swiped at Michael creating a semi-deep cut on his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled Michael as he punched the creature, killing it instantly. "How long until the door is opened!" Yelled Michael back to his Ghost.

"Just a few more seconds." Said the small white machine.

"That's what you said earlier!" Yelled Michael as he killed another creature by punching it. After about thirty seconds of holding the creatures off, the Ghost said the four magical words

"The door is open!" Michael then hurried inside the station with the door closing behind him.

"Lock the door!" Commanded Michael as he ready himself for the door to open with Thrall charging in, before the Ghost could lock it.

"On it!" Replied the Ghost as he went over to the door pad and proceeded to lock it. The room was semi large and had a couple of columns helping hold up the room, while the floor and the computers were covered in a thick layer of dust.

Michael took a deep breath and began walking around, disturbing the dust beneath him. "These guys just don't quit, do they?"

"Thrall can't." said the Ghost. "Once a Wizard gives a command, they can't stop until they are killed or the objective is completed."

"So, they're like drones then?" Asked Michael as he walked over to a command module, wiped the dust off, and picked up a Hawkwood -A sidearm that was laying on the module. His HUD updated and in the bottom right a small sidearm appeared and 15 shots appeared. "A magazine is only 15 shots, but at least it's something." Thought Michael as he checked the safety and made sure the gun was in working order.

"Yes, they are, but they can make independent thought." Said the Ghost, as he floated around the room. Then a sound from the door made Michael and the Ghost turn their heads/ bodies towards the noise. BANG, BANG, BANG went the Thrall on the metal door.

"So, how much time do we have until the Thrall break through?" Asked Michael as he turned his head back to the command module.

"A really long time!" The Ghost said gleefully as it went in front of Michael and stared at him "Now let me see the command module." The Ghost, turned its' body to face the command module, and just like the door, started beaming its' laser at the computer. After beaming the computer for a few seconds the Ghost started to speak up. "The computer is good, there should be enough juice to send its distress signal." The Ghost turned to face Michael. "The only problem is we need power to maintain the signal, and the switch is outside."

"And between us and the switch is a horde of angry Thrall." Sighed Michael.

"Pretty much, so you ready partner?"

"As ready as I`ll ever be, just be ready to open the door." Said Michael as he clicked the gun's safety off.

"Got it." And the Ghost went over to the door pad.

"Just give me a count down, of when the door is about to be opened." Said Michael as he got behind one of the columns for cover.

After a few seconds, the Ghost started counting down "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" The door opened and Thrall started to pour in. Michael shot off one bullet BANG, the bullet found its' mark in the leading Thrall's head, BANG the second shot taking the third Thrall out of line. BANG the third shot killed the second Thrall. BANG, BANG the fourth and fifth shot both missed their targets.

Both Thralls that Michael missed, hit Michael in the arms and stomach, they would soon regret it when Michael killed both with his fist. He saw an opening, from the army of Thrall of pouring in and ran outside the station, towards the switch. Michael saw the location of the switch on his HUD and blindly ran towards it. _"Please don't die, please don't die!"_ Michael pleaded in his mind.

Michael got to the switch and pulled it down, the station came to life creating a noise. He then heard a familiar high pitch screech. _"Son of a-"_ Michael never finished the thought, as he was blasted with solar energy in the back killing him. The last thing he saw was a ship flying over him.


End file.
